Mikan's Return : Part 2
by xxMystiqueAshaxx
Summary: The continuation from Mikan's return . Mikan went to greet her senpai's and how will they react to Natsume and Mikan's current relationship ? PLEASE R


A continuation from Mikan's return - Disclaimer:i don't own Gakuen alice it belongs to Higuchi Tachibana  


* * *

"Mikan!you're back !"Tsubasa shouted and immediately ran and picked the brunette who just came through the door up .

"Tsubasa-senpai !!" the brunette exclaimed as she was spun in the air. They were swirling happily for quite a while until flames started to appear on Tsubasa's hair following a certain firecaster's death glare .

"What did you do that for ?!" Tsubasa shouted as he put out the fire on his hair and helped Mikan up (A/N: She was dropped as Tsubasa was shocked by the sudden flame)

"Don't just go around hugging girls when you already have a girlfriend " Natsume stated and Mikan immediately shouted "Senpai! you have a girfriend ?! who ?!" she asked while jumping up and down from excitement. Right on cue the doors suddenly blasted open and a high school girl rushed in and grabbed Tsubasa by the collar "WHO IS THIS GIRL YOU ARE HUGGING HEH ?!?!?"  
she shouted as she showed him a picture of him and a brunette .

"BUT THAT WAS - !"he shouts in defense but was silenced by Misaki's fist but when he recognised that the picture was from earlier scene he wondered who gave the picture to her and got his culprit when he saw Natsume holding Hotaru's quick-snapshot-deliver machine and Natsume smirked.

"Misaki-senpai??" The brunette who was forgotten asked while rubbing her back (A/N:She was pushed by Misaki when she was getting to Tsubasa)  
"Mikan ????"Misaki stopped beating the life out of Tsubasa and turned her head .  
"MIKAN ITS REALLY YOU !!"Misaki went and hugged her so tightly that Mikan almost can't breathe.

After that, more students started to come in and most hugged Mikan but stopped when their hair caught on fire.  
"Mikan ! come here !" Tsubasa shouted and when Mikan came Misaki was holding Tsubasa's hand which pretty much gave Mikan the idea who Tsubasa's girlfriend is .

"What is it senpai??" Mikan asked as they were all giving her looks that made her blush "Mikan , we didn't mean to spy on you but we was just curious why Natsume was SO protective of you today . . . . "

Mikan gulped this is not going to end well as Tsubasa continued "So we used this little mirror to peek a little bit into your past and saw a little scene between you and Natsume in the hallway . . . . . . . " Tsubasa stopped and started giving Mikan more of THE look.

Mikan was a little confused at first but when it struck her she blushed 30 shades of red and shouted at her senpai's "IDIOTS!!!!!!" and started to run her way out of the classroom with Natsume following her after Burning Tsubasa's hair.

She stopped running when she reached a sakura tree and sat down while still blushing ' I can't believe it they saw me and Natsume ki-ki-ki-kissing '  
She thought and blushed even harder .

"What are you doing Pink stripes ? " She looked up and saw Natsume whom she never noticed had followed her .  
"YOU HENTAI !!!" She shouted and was about to hit him when Ntasume suddenly fell down on his knees and started coughing "NATSUME !!!!!!" Mikan screamed and went to his side .

"Are you okay ?!" She put her hand on his shoulder and looked really worried . "I'm Fine,"Natsume insisted while grasping the healing alice stone he received from his mother but Mikan wasn't convinced "I always tell you not to use your alice so much but you never listen to me . . . "Mikan said slowly while resting her head on his shoulder

Natsume, shocked by her move ,was cursing himself for making her worry and put his hand over hers . Mikan was blushed but turned pale when a little question popped in her mind "Natsume . . . "she said ,  
"Hn ?"  
"Are you still doing missions ?" She asked . Natsume turned his head and did something that was EXTREMELY RARE of him He smiled at Mikan

Mikan was shocked while Natsume said "Missions were stopped when the Elemetary principal was taken down " he stopped when he noticed Mikan staring at him "What ?"He asked ,

"Nothing , its just that its so rare to see you smile . . . . . . " Mikan said while still staring at him

Natsume frowned little but then thought that it WAS rare for him to smile and smirked ' Its because of this idiot that he started to smile "

Mikan was wondering why Natsume smirked when the bell suddenly rang signaling the time for Homeroom and Mikan jumped up and said "Its time for homeroom ! We have to go Natsume !" but she stopped when Natsume said

"I am not going to class today . . . . . " Mikan wanted to complain but then she realised that Natsume had fallen asleep .

'That was quick . . . . . ' Mikan thought 'Its probably not nice if i leave him here . . . . .well skipping class once may not be so bad ' and Mikan rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep .

Unknown to Mikan ,Natsume was actually awake , he peeked sideways at Mikan and smirked 'its quite easy to make her stay ' he thought and kissed the sleeping Mikan softly and went to sleep beside her.

**In the classroom **

"Where is Mikan and Natsume ??" Narumi asked the class and the class shook their heads

"What is she doing with my Natsume ?!?!" Permy squealed while the others said their own rubbish about where Natsume and Mikan is .Hotaru was also wondering where those two idiots were . She turned her head and smiled . Ruka was asking what Hotaru what was she taking a picture of and saw it.

A couple was sleeping under a sakura tree . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

That was the end !

Please review and no flames please !!  
And i apologize for any grammar mistake.

Fangirl~


End file.
